marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-99000/Timeline
This timeline contains all the chronological and historically information of the Fusion Universe. Prehistory * 13.7 billion years ago ** The Big Bang occurs. Primordial plasm is hurled from the explosion, coalescing into galaxies, clusters, stars, planets, & other cosmic phenomena. (''Infinity Crisis #1'') * After the Big Bang ** The techno-being Zaraustra starts his campaign of eating worlds and collecting knowledge in the universe. * 6 billion years ago ** The planet Olympus is formed in the Helios system. * 5 billion years ago ** The planet Oago is formed in the Oago system. * 4.8 billion years ago ** The planet known as The Old God is fractured into two space bodies, that will be later known as New Kree and Titakolips. (''New Krees #1'') * 4.4 billion years ago ** The planet Earth is formed. * c. 3.5 billion of years ago ** Life appears on Earth. (''The Official Handbook of the Fusion Comics'') * Between 416 and 360 million years ago ** The Fantastic Squad helps Franklin Booster to stops time traveling terrorists from killing primitive amphibians. * 65,000,000 BC ** A meteorite impacts Earth and exterminates almost all dinosaurs. *** Some dinosaurs survive the event in some locations like Kreta Island and Savage Island. *** Some carnosaurs adapt to live underwater, becoming the Sea Dinosaurs. * c. 4,000,000 BC ** On the planet Oago, the Watchgods forms the corps of the Lantern Wizards, with the goal to protect primitive sentient species in the universe from more advanced ones. * 100,000 BC ** Humans appear on Earth. The Watchgod Ganthu is sent to observe human history from the Moon. * c. 50,000 BC ** A human later known as Vandal Shaw kills his brother in jealousy. * c. 45,000 BC ** A catastrophic event known as the Flood occurs on Earth. * c. 30,000 BC ** New Krees appears on their planet, also known ironically as New Kree. * 23,000 BC ** New Kree arrive on Earth and start to experiment on humans. For unknown reasons, they leave their creations, the Ever-Humans. They later build their city, Super Attilan. * c. 15,000 BC ** New Kree and Titans have a brief conflict known as the Conjectural War. Later, the two species make a peace deal. * c. 10,000 BC ** On Olympus, a humanoid society begins to emerge, comprised of the intellectual Titans. ** An African location that will later be known as Wakabana is colonized by the first civilized humans. ** A group of intelligent gorillas build their city, Gorilla City. * 9,600 BC ** The city of Atlantis sinks beneath the waves of the Atlantic Ocean. Through primitive forms of genetic engineering, Atlanteans gain water abilities that permit them to survive underwater. * After 9,600 BC ** The Hyborian Era occurs. ** Giant Celestials arrive on Earth and alter the DNA of some humans, giving them the gene known as Meta-X. (''The Eternal Gods #1'') Ancient Times * 2900 BC ** Towards the end of the First Dynasty in Egypt, a Pharaoh named Ramses discovers his latent neohuman abilities and amplifies them. After a rebellion in Egypt he leaves and travels throughout the world instilling hate and warfare in many human populations. * 1500 BC ** The Island of Amania, an island near the western coasts of Africa, is colonized by humans, later known as Amanians. ** The alien known as The Ring Owner is born on an unknown planet. * 1270 BC ** Greece is visited by Titans, which will inspire Greek mythology. * 49 BC ** Ramses returns in Egypt and buried himself inside his apocryphal pyramid to await the day when his kind would be the dominant species, and he could eliminate the refuse of humanity. Middle Ages * 500 AD ** England is ruled by King Arthur, with the help of Merlin and Atomic Knight. * 700 AD ** Thanoseid becomes ruler of Titakolips. * c. 800 AD ** Thanoseid becomes obsessed with order and seeks to impose ultimate order upon the universe. His compulsion will soon lead him on a quest for the Ending Equation. * 999 AD ** In North Europe Ragnarok occurs. All the Norse Gods are killed in the process. 16th Century * 1542 ** Metro York is founded. 17th Century * 1635 ** The city of New Gotham is founded. 19th Century * 1826 ** Planet Bugle is founded in Metro York. * 1850s ** Young Jono Hex moves to the town of Humanity with his parents. When his mother has complications in labor, the townsfolk refuse to help, and both she and her unborn daughter die. Shortly afterwards, the Hex family's house is torched, killing Jono's father. Jono Hex flees. 20th Century * 1918 ** The Purple Shade gains his powers. * 1938 ** A space capsule containing Green K (or "Kronites") is found by Nazis in Germany. ** Robert Garrick becomes the Golden Age Whiz. * 1939 ** An android is created that uses a mystic alien green lantern for its power supply. The android receives the ability to generate emerald flame on the surface of its body. The android becomes the Lantern Human. * 1940 ** Normir is crowned King of Atlantis. ** Nicholas Rock, a member of a stunt flying team, is hired by the USA Army and enters in Easy Commandos. * 1941 ** The Winner Society is formed. ** The Monster Squad is formed. * 1942 ** The Young Commandos are founded. One of the members is Bucky Turpin. * 1943 ** The being known as Oceano provokes a tempest that involuntarily helps the Allies. * 1945 ** Howard Luthor helps USA to develop the first nuclear bomb. * 1946 ** Normin leaves the Winners Society to return to Atlantis. * 1957 ** Baxmus is founded. * 1960s ** Bruce Berton tests a new kind of radiations that transforms him into Doomhulk. (''Incredible Doomhulk #1'') * 1968 ** Changerine first meets Smilodon. * 1970s ** Adrian Castle serves for five years in the Vietnam War. For his heroism Castle is twice decorated with the Bronze Star and the Silver Star and four times with the Purple Heart. Before Modern Days * 33 years ago ** Edward Fury is born. * 26 years ago ** General Atlas is imprisoned in the Domain of Phatom. * 25 years ago ** The planet Olympus apparently is destroyed. ** Edward Fury's secret agent parents are gunned down in Istanbul by agents of Society of Python. ** A space capsule containing a Titan baby lands in Norway. The baby is adopted by an American couple and named Clark Odinson. ** The being Oceano destroys the ship The Arabian Princess as it passes near the Western African coast. Only the young Diana is spared, rescued from the water by King Hyplos of the Amanians. Diana's health is restored, although she still suffers from an intense fear of drowning. * 23 years ago ** Changerine and Smilodon participate in a South-East Asian War. * 20 years ago ** The Weapon Z Project is activated, in the hopes of creating super-soldiers. Two individuals only known with the nicknames "Changerine" and "Smilodon" are both accepted as candidates, along with four other 'volunteers'. ** Changerine and Smilodon enter in the Doom Team. * 17 years ago ** Perry Urich becomes the editor of the Planet Bugle newspaper in Metro York. * 15 years ago ** Ray Summers develops the power to produce sunlight from his eyes. His parents, fearing him, keep him locked away, telling him that sunlight will kill him. ** Harvey Fisk starts his campaign to end organized crime in New Gotham. *13 years ago **Diana learns, during a scuffle with an her sibling, that she is not a true Amanian. * 12 years ago ** Edward Fury graduates law school and joins P.R.O.T.E.C.T. ** Steve Wayne returns to New Gotham and establishes himself as a young playboy and industrial man. Secretly he becomes Dark Patriot. (''Dark Comics #27'') * 11 years ago ** Tony Luthor is attacked and captured in Asia. He and Jo Yinsen build an armor to escape, but Yinsen dies. Tony Luthor decides to become Mr. Steel in his honor. (Watching Tales #39) ** Mr. Steel helps Werner von Inkus stop a civil war in Latkovia. During the conflict Werner dies. (Overtime) * 10 years ago ** Oliver Barton returns to the United States after spending years developing his archery skills through ardent study. He assumes the identity of Hawkarrow to fight crime. * 9 years ago ** Swamp Man is born in a swamp in Florida. ** Archeress is given bracelets made of promantium by the Black Tiger, King of Wakabana, for helping the African leader. ** Todd "Puzzlecard" LeBeau makes a deal in a New Orleans bar for a magic set of playing cards that would "change his life." * 8 years ago ** Diana Monroe encounters Jim Hall, the man who would one day become War Monarch. ** RAFT Asylum is build in New Gotham. * 7 years ago ** Matt Grayson becomes the first Sparrow. * 5 years ago ** Matt Grayson stops being Sparrow. After a car incident he becomes blind, but he develops new abilities that permits him to continue to fight crime. He becomes Dare the Nightwing. ** Jason Barnes becomes the second Sparrow. ** Merlin answers a summons from Blaze Blood and grants him the means to see Marie's soul rest in peace, creating the Speed Devil. ** Reed "Prof" O'Brien, June "Ace" Storm, Johnny "Red" Raymond, and Dan "Rocky" Grimm fly an experimental spacecraft through a solar radiation field. The ship suffers from the sun rays and crashes, and the four passengers are radically changed. They adopt the collective name of the Fantastic Squad. (''Fantastic Squad #1'')'' ** The Fantastic Squad investigate a series of attacks on cities by underground giants, and discover The Mole's secret empire. They expose his plan to invade the surface world, and the Mole seals the entrance through Iceberg Island after they leave, seemingly trapping him forever. ([[Fantastic Squad #1|''Fantastic Squad #1]])'' ** The Fantastic Squad faces a group of aggressive aliens later known as Para-Skrulls. ([[Fantastic Squad #2|''Fantastic Squad #2]]) * 4 years ago ** Sparrow II is killed by Mad Skull. ** Toychief nearly destroys the Fantastic Squad with his ally, the Multi-Skrull. ** Bardara leaves the Order of the Furies and searches for Miracle Crystal on Earth. * 3 years ago ** Jubilation Drake is adopted by Steve Wayne and becomes the third Sparrow. ** Disease and Archeress have a brief romantic affair. * 2 years ago ** Hattracto forms the Brotherhood of H.I.V.E. ** Mariner is framed for the destruction of several Roxxon oil tankers by Bolivar Magnus. ** A Society of Python's base is discovered by Edward Fury. * 1 year ago ** Rocket Chimp arrives on Earth. ** Barry Parker and Iris Hardy encounter in high school. Modern Days * Year 1 ** JLA is formed to fight General Atlas and Sphiato. (''League of Avengers #1'') * Year 2 * Year 3 ** Infinity Crisis occurs. * Year 4 * Year 5 * Year 6 ** Identity War occurs. * Year 7 ** Creebeast recalls all the super-heroes in action. (''Overtime'') * Year 8 ** ''Old Evil'' saga occours. * Year 9 ** The Secret Paradox event occours. Future * 2960 ** Kid-Spit arrives from this year with the goal of escape from future Metahunts. * 3180 ** Niles Cable arrives from this year. Category:Fusion Universe Category:Earth-99000 Category:Created by Rapid-Man